Undertale: Frisky Life Style
by Asriel Chara Dreemurr
Summary: Undertale fanfic of Frisk, 18 year old male, falling into the Underground, full of female (few male) monster. In this world it's kill or be killed. (Well something else but you can read that) MATURE CONTENT
1. Prologue - History

**(Author Note: My first mature content story. A few of my other storied are on Watpad. I might move them to here, might just put the link to them on here, I don't know. In this story, Frisk is 28 when HE falls down to the Underground, a world full of female monsters (very few male monsters. VERY few. Talking like 2 maybe 3. If I said HE says something, I mean HE). But without taking too much time, I hope you guys enjoy. I will post the Prologue, Chapter 1 and 2. I decided that if I get a total of 4 reviews I will add chapter three. After that every 5 reviews I get I will add a new chapter. Enjoy!)**

*Name the fallen human

Is this correct?

Yes No

Gender?

Male Female

[Game Saved]

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS (female monsters at that). One day, war broke out between the two races of females, fighting over the human males. After a long battle, the human woman were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with magic spell. But….

Many years later

Mt. Ebott

201X

Legends say, those who climb the mountain never return.

A young man climbed up the mountain. It came upon an opening into a cave, where there was a large hole. Curius, the child dared to walk closer. It crept over, slowly making its way to the hole. But sadly, walking slowly was not slow enough, the child tripped and fell down the hole. What was only seconds of falling felt like hours. Wind blowing through the child's hair as it screamed, landing on a bed of flowers. The child lay there, unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1 - Shadows and Petals

You wake up, light headed and dizzy. You lay on your back on what feels to be a bed. You sit up to see that instead of a bed, you are laying on flowers. A small circle of yellow flowers surrounded by a small patch of grass. You put your hand on your head and try to remember how you fell down. Nothing comes to mind. Nothing, not even where you came from or how you got here. All that comes to mind it your name. You take a look at your surroundings and then look up. You are in a cave and you must have fallen down here some how. You can't look up to long without the sun making you look away from its bright rays, blinding you temporarily. Angrily, you question why the sun exists and you only manage to come up with two reasons: to provide life on Earth and to fuck with anyone who looks at it.

You slowly stand up and rub your head a little bit. You stretch and dust yourself off. You instinctively look around for an exit. You stop suddenly to see a heart, red and glowing in front of you. Not like an actual heart with veins and blood, but one that someone would draw. It was floating there in front of you, gently beating. You put two fingers to your neck and just as you guess, no pulse. You see in some of the shadows behind your heart there a small entrance. You walk through it as your heart follows beside you, then moving above your head as you walk through the door. Well at least you don't have to worry about moving it away from objects. The door way leads you deeper into the caves. You walk inside another opening, much like the one you landed in with a patch of golden flowers in the center.

[Game Saved]

There, in the patch of flowers is a bigger flower that comes up to your knees. You walk up to the flower and you can see a face on it, it looks up at you and smiles. It seems to have big eye lashes too.

*Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!

The flower talks in a female voice, expected from a flower, you think of to yourself. You always thought that flowers could be given to anyone, but you mostly associated them with females. Flowey waits a moment as if he is thinking.

*Hmmm… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?

You continue to look at Flowey and nod. She continues to smile.

*Golly, you must be confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do! The heart right there, that's your SOUL!

You nod more, staying expressionless, you aren't sure about this flower. As you walk a little closer so you are in the light, the flowers smile slowly dies away into an expressionless straight face.

*Oh, it's you again….

Flowey says as though she has seen you before. You point to your chest, gesturing if she was talking to you.

*Yeah, you kid. I've imagined you being here before. You never were, you didn't come back or anything. But I've visioned your arrival.

Flowey looks down and slowly nods as her smile comes back. She looks back up at you, her eyes seem to be hollow black pits with small white pupils. Her mouth is a small smile with fangs.

*But I won't let those visions come true. I won't let you kill everyone down here! That's only something I can do!

You enter a battle with Flowy. Your heart floats before you. Unarmed, you look around and grab a stick that is on the ground. A white oval flies down and hits you without any warning, knocking your health down to 1 out of 20.

*Idiot child. In this word, it's kill or BE killed.

She circles your SOUL with white ovals.

*DIE.

The circle gets smaller as the ovals close in. You look for a way out but see no escape. You fall to your knees from being weak, accepting your fate. The circle closes and hits your SOUL, taking away your last scrap of health. Before your eyes, your SOUL shatters. Black starts to take over your vision as you fall to the ground.

GAME OVER

Don't give up….


	3. Chapter 2 - After Life

….stay DETERMINED.

[Game Loaded]

There, in the grass is a big yellow flower that comes up to your knees. 'Wait….' You think to yourself. 'Did I just, die?' You shake off the thought and look up at your heart, still beating. You walk up to the flower, seeing a face on it, it looks up at you and smiles.

*Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!

The Flowey waits a moment as if he is thinking.

*Hmmm… You're new to the underground, aren'tcha?

You continue to look at Flowey and nod. She continues to smile.

*Golly, you must be confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess little old me will have to do! The heart right there, that's your SOUL!

You nod more, staying expressionless, you think you've seen this before. You think harder and remember something about a stick to your side. You look down and sure enough, there it was, déjà vu. You pick up the stick, looking at the ground. You step into the light. Flowy stops talking and frowns.

*So you remember….

You continue to look at the ground as your SOUL moves in front of you.

*DIE.

The white ovals circle around your SOUL and start to get closer. You can feel the doom coming again. Dying twice in one day, must be a record. It isn't much, but must be a record. You close your eyes and wait for the world of pain to come. Seconds pass….nothing. You hear the sound of a small flame flaring up. You open your eyes just to watch Flowy get hit by the fire and get thrown to the side into the dark as the flame disappears with her. A figure from the other side of the room walks into the light and greets you.

*What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…

You take a good look at the figure and notice it has long ears and is covered in white fur. You look up and notice small white horns on top the figure's head. You see them and they make you jump a bit.

*Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come down here in a long time.

As she says that, Toriel seems to look at the ground slowly, a small frown can be seem on her face as she clenches a fist weakly. She looks back up at you and and a hopeful smile appears on her face.

*How old are you child?

You tell Toriel you are 18 years old. You even top it off with saying it's a little older than a child.

*Well then, young man, come! I will guide you through the catacombs.

You follow Toriel to a doorway and you walk through together, your heart right beside you. Toriel is caring and smiles every time you two make eye contact. She seems motherly and caring, being around her fills you with warmth. You come to a little over her shoulder. You look at her hands as she walks. You look at Toriel and notice how beautiful she is. Her breasts are at least a D and her bottom is just as big. An idea slips into your head to fuck her, to bend her body over a bed and have sex with her. You keep this thought up until you notice you have an erection. You quickly think of something else so she doesn't notice you bulge in your pants.

You get an idea and put your hand in her paw, you continue to walk and she looks down and smiles. The two of you walk into a room with what appears to be a sex doll rear the wall. You look at Toriel confused and she lets go of your hand, walking to the side of the doll. You look at her and she smiles. "This is a sex doll…." 'No shit.' You think to yourself. "...as a human male in the Ruins, monsters may want to….have sex with you." She blushes as she finishes the sentence and looks away for a moment, then looks back up at you.

"When a monster wants to take your SOUL, you will enter a battle. In this battle the monster will try to weaken you and….rape you. Once you are weakened enough that they rape you, you will die and they will absorb your SOUL." She continued to blush and she fumbled a few words as she spoke. "You can win the battle by either trying to have sex with them or talking your way out of the battle." You asked about normal sex outside of battles and she gasps and looks away quickly. "That is not the same as in battle. It is completely normal. But I don't think that is something you should be thinking about right now."

She looks at the sex doll and motions to it. "When in battle with a monster, talk to it until you can escape or till I come over to help. Try starting a conversation with the doll." You walk over to the doll and look at Toriel. She smiles and nods. You look at the doll and talk to it about the weather. "Very good!" Toreil cheers and smiles. "Isn't that better than trying to have sex with a monster?" You aren't sure how to answer so you shrug and nod. It seems like a good enough answer for her so she takes your hand and the two of you walk through a doorway, deeper into the ruins


End file.
